hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbados
Barbados '''(バルバドス, Barubadosu) is a fan-made character in the series: '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. '''She was born on November 30th (Day of independence from The '''United Kingdom). She received the human name, Keiasha Bromes (Barbadian name). Appearance Barbados has long dark brown, almost black hair which is in curls. She has light brown skin and caramel brown eyes . She is also seen wearing a sharks tooth necklace which was given to her by her mother, Africa. She can normally been seen wearing short, blue jeans and a yellow tee shirt with the Barbadian flag on it, but sometimes she wears a white shirt and black joggers with a yellow hair tie. When in trouble she defends herself with the kung fu that China taught her. Personality and Interests Barbados is out-going, fun and hyper. She is always smiling and is more mature than America. Barbados may be a girl, but she is strong and never backs down from a fight (and isn't afraid to start one either). She enjoys drawing, parting and surfing, drinking an alcoholic tropical punch (which makes her quite popular with the other countries and tourists) and learning a new language in case she decides to travel anywhere. Barbados is also one heck of a dancer which is why she dances in the carnivals. When people irritate her, like America, that's when her bad nature kicks in. She shouts and is very loud, sometimes even curses people. America tends to run and hide from Barbados in this mode. Barbados also used to be a slave to England and this is why she distrusts him. Not only is Barbados fluent in English, but she is also fluent in Spanish due to the fact Spain used to own her before England. Relationships America These two don't get along very well. Barbados thinks America is too noisy and that he needs to calm down as he disturbs her quite a lot. Barbados finds it hard to talk to America as he is so hyper he sometimes doesn't hear what she's saying, which kinda sets off her bad side. England Barbados and England know each other quite well since England claimed her from 1627-1966 (when she claimed her independence). She distrusts England after her independence, although she still talks to him when she has to. France Barbados thinks France needs to get a life as he annoys her 24/7. She tries to avoid him as much as possible and will do anything to keep him away. France used to tease Barbados as kids and so Barbados would go away and find a way to become stronger but never prevailed. Japan They get along very well as Japan is a bit of a tourist when it comes to her country. Japan tends to find the best hotspots and check out the beaches. They even go surfing together, but Japan tends to fall off his board so draws anime and manga with her. They have loads of fun together and in return, Barbados tries to learn his language and culture to make him feel more at home. Spain Spain only claimed Barbados for a short period of time, but Barbados did not enjoy it. To get away from Spain she ran away and just disappeared into the rainforest. Seychelles Because both places are beautiful islands, they are very close friends who grew up together. When Barbados first visited Seychelles, she taught her how to be a nation so Barbados grew up and was soon taken over by Spain, then England. Sealand The first time these two met was when he came over by England when she was captive. He introduced himself to her, but Barbados didn't recognize him as a nation and so they are just friends. Apart from this, they barely know each other. 'China ' She met him when he visited her island and as soon as she found out he knew self defence she begged him to teach her so that she could better herself as a person. As a result to this, she learned the language of China and also made a new friend. 'Africa ' She is the one who brought Barbados into the world and taught her most of the things she knows now. (Editor's notes: This is not quite finished, but if you want to add anything be sure to message it to me so i can see, thanks ;) ) (Secondary Editing Notes: Dear Original Author, I am sorry that I have changed your work without your permission but I had to because you had some wrong information and I just had to change it. First of all I am a pure bred Barbadian (having 2 pure bred parents), raised and born in Barbados. Any Barbadian would agree with the notion that all pure bred Barbadians have brown or black skin, black or brown hair and brown eyes. Being that Barbados is one of the original Barbadians she qualifies for the characteristics above. If you haven't been to Barbados then you would have no idea. On the first meeting, Barbadians are nice but if you insult them, they will whitewash you in curse words. I frankly don't think that Barbados would like England mainly because he enslaved her. If you look back in Barbadian history, you would realise that we were abused and badly treated by the English settlers. Also if you were in that position you would resent your captator. I changed it without your knowledge because it is insulting to any pure bred Barbadian reading this fan-made article and find out the features and the personality do not add up to the real deal. If this happened to your country's fan made character wouldn't you feel insulted too? *My best friend read this article be fore me and she is a pure bred Barbadian also. She was very angry at the fact that your character was blonde, had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin when pure bred barbadians do not. Thank you for reading and understanding, Bye, AnimeGirl000)